James Howlett (Earth-11052)
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine, is a mutant. His most notable mutations are three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand and regenerative healing. Biography Early life James was a marine during World War II who was best friends with Captain America. While fighting Nazis with Captain America, James rescued a young boy named Erik Lehnsherr (who would one day become Magneto) from a concentration camp. Years after World War II, James was captured by Weapon X and experimented on, they erased his memories and gave him an adamantium skeleton and a healing factor. Because of his amnesia, James could not remember his name, so he went by the name "Logan". He later met Charles Xavier and joined the X-Men under the codename "Wolverine". ''X-Men Evolution: The Cauldron ''To be added ''X-Men Evolution: Day of Reckoning ''To be added ''X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons ''To be added ''X-Men Evolution: Ascension ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Wolverine is very powerful mutant who possesses superhuman agility, stamina, senses, an accelerated healing factor, immunity, retractable razor-sharp claws, etc. **'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine possesses far more agility then normal humans. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine possesses far more stamina then normal humans. **'Superhuman Senses:' Wolverine possesses far more senses then a normal human. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Wolverine is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans; depending on how serious his injuries are, it can take Wolverine seconds, hours or days to completely heal from his injuries. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to Wolverine's accelerated healing factor; he is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons and toxins. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to Wolverine's accelerated healing factor; he ages far slower than a normal human. **'Adamantium Skeleton:' Due to Wolverine's bones being infused with adamantium; he is extremely difficult, if not impossible to kill or injure him. **'Retractable Bone Claws:' Wolverine possesses three retractable razor-sharp claws in each hands; he received them after his bones were infused with adamantium, Wolverine's razor-sharp adamantium claws are capable of cutting through almost any substance; such as wood, stone and metal. Equipment *'Wolverine suit:' Logan wears a protective suit; when he is out on the field in battle. Appearances/Voice Actors *Earth-11052 (4 films) **''X-Men Evolution: The Cauldron'' - Scott McNeil **''X-Men Evolution: Day of Reckoning'' - Scott McNeil **''X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons'' - Scott McNeil **''X-Men Evolution: Ascension'' - Scott McNeil Trivia *Unlike most of his previous incarnations; in X-Men Evolution, Logan does not have a rivalry or antagonistic relationship with Scott Summers; as he serves as gruff uncle-figure to the teenage members of the X-Men. Gallery Logan (X-Men Evolution)2.jpg|Logan demands to know where the professor is. Wolverine and Toad.jpg|Wolverine flies a plastic helicopter to Asteroid M. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution)5.jpg|Wolverine fights the Sentinel. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution) 4.jpg Rogue and Logan (X-Men Evolution).jpg|Wolverine finds Rogue after Apocalypse's revival. See Also *Wolverine Category:X-Men Evolution characters Category:Earth-11052 X-Men members Category:Earth-11052 Special Forces personnel Category:Earth-11052 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Earth-11052 Mutants Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-11052